


Softness

by TogepiFrisk



Series: What love is about [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TogepiFrisk/pseuds/TogepiFrisk
Summary: Chisato Shirasagi is in love and waiting for Valentine's Day but how will she react when her plans get frustrated?
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: What love is about [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631905
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Softness

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please forgive any mistakes. This one is a short one but I hope you enjoy it.

Chisato tried her best not to look dissapointed. It was good news after all: Pastel*Palettes will be releasing a Valentine's new song in live TV. The band was growing as an idol group and more people demanded their presence. It would had been fantastic if it wasn't because of Chisato's plans. It was her first Valentine in a relationship and she wanted to spend it with her girlfriend, as a normal couple. But the ideal date came down with the announcement. She would have to run to the studio once school was over. She wished she could deny the invitation and postpone it but the staff kept talking about the ratings, the advantages for the girls and the possibility of a local tour. She couldn't be that selfish.

Their schedule was delivered and everyone went home after the meeting. Chisato needed to tell her but the image of her beloved, heartbroken because they wouldn't be able to spend their first Valentine toghether, made her truly unhappy. They were so excited! A week ago, she was researching for new places to visit, where they could taste different sweets and beverages. And Shirasagi Chisato was not an enthusiast about Valentine's day; ususally she would find that kind of festivity a bit odd. But things changed when love knocked her door and they turned out marvelous when she found out the girl of her dreams loved her back. Her world became softer, warmer and cheerful. She became the kind of person who could allow herself to dream about a lovers celebration.

"Hello, I need to tell you something. Can we meet?" she typed. It was not fair but she was mature and proffesional. She loved her bandmates too, so letting them down was definitely not an option, not after how hard they worked since the debut. Her screen show the reply "Of course. Hazawa's coffee is fine?" Chisato send an affirmative answer and headed to her favorite coffee shop. She had walked just a few steps when her phone ringed with a come back: "See you there" followed by a huge heart. Chisato smiled with butterflies in her stomach. How could someone make her so happy with such a simple gesture?

Her girlfriend was already there when she arrived. She was wearing a blue dress with a fluffy white sweater that made her look adorable. Chisato hurried and entered the shop to sit infront of her.

— I'm sorry I made you wait.

— Don't worry, Chisato-chan —replied Kanon with a huge smile— I'm happy you are here now. 

They ordered hot tea with pastries. While they were waiting, Chisato asked Kanon about her day. The blue-haired girl started talkin about her bandmates and the resolution Tsurumaki Kokoro had made about having a drums solo in their next performance. Kanon panicked obviously but everyone else cheered her saying she was a really good drummer and her playing would surely make a lot of people smile. Still, she was nervous. Chisato's sadness grew inside her: all she wanted was to have a special day with Kanon, the two of them alone, and hear her talk and talk with a sparkle in her eyes. Was that too much to ask? The order arrived and she took a sip of tea to make her disgust go away.

— Chisato-chan? Is everything alright?

— Yes —Chisato tried to sound normal again— Everything is alright.

— Are you sure? —Kanon lowed her eyes and played with her fingers— You look a bit down and you said you wanted to tell me something.

Seeing her worrying like that tightened Chisato's heart. She quickly began to explain everything: how excited she was to be with Kanon during Valentine's day, how the studio wanted to realease a song that day for a Valentine's special and how dissapointed she was. She also talked about the plans she had, the research she did and all for nothing. When she finished, she felt a knot in her throat. Kanon listened carefuly, with a shadow of concern in her eyes. At the end she had a smile full of tenderness in her lips. She extended her arm over the table reaching for Chisato's hand. 

— It's okay, Chisato-chan —she said squeezing her girlfriend's fingers— To be honest I was looking forward to spending the day with you too but I'm also happy to know Pastel*Palettes is gonna realease a new song! Besides we can still be toghether at school. It´s nice to know your band has so many opportunities and I feel proud of you. Now I'm looking forward to seeing you at TV!

Chisato felt as if someone was lifting a heavy weight of her shoulders. All the dissapoinment flew away by just hearing her girlfriend say she was proud of her, her band and her work. She smiled and squeezed Kanon's hand back. They decided to spend the rest of the afternoon toghether, so they paid for their tea and left. They walked down street holding hands and looking at the clouds. Kanon told her how that morning, when she was on her way to school, she saw a cloud and thought about Chisato. She explained it was a white, fluffy and soft, the kind of cloud you would like to sleep on. The sun made the borders luminous, golden, precious. "The clouds looked like that on our first date" she said "Luminous, golden and precious, like you". Then they kissed with a light blush in their face.

They arrived to the train station. Chisato suggested going for a quick trip next time they went out and Kanon agreed. She was even determined to find a coffee shop they could visit for the first time, one that had special treats. Chisato laughed.

— You are so pretty, Kanon. Aren't you scared we will get lost?

— Not at all— Kanon shooked her head— Besides I'm sure toghether we can make the right way.

Chisato hugged her tight and kissed her again. With Kanon everything was so simple and peaceful; even love. Because now, Shirasagi Chisato believed that love was about opening your heart, letting somebody else to plant flowers on it and watching them grow. Matsubara Kanon easily left roots in Chisato's soul and thanks to that, their litte world became the softest place anyone could imagine.


End file.
